creepspastafandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Torture Origins: "Sebastian The Silent"
An origin story to Lenalee Yamanaka's Puppet companion, Sebastian The Silent. Hidden Lore Ever wonder where The Sebastian Puppets came from, beyond the toy store? October 30th, 1911, Liverpool, England Sebastian Q. Ellingsworth, was a young boy who was a victim of rape and was presumably a victim of murder. This is his story. Sebastian's parents were out during the night. His eleventh birthday was coming up in the morning.His grandmother still in the kitchen cooking his favorite meal, went to go check on him to see if he was still sound sleep. Sure enough, he was. Just before she could leave him in peace, Sebastian woke to the creaking sound of the door, and called out to his grandmother. "Grandmum, when are mum and dad coming back?" Gracie Ellingsworth pondered at the thought. She had not received a telephone call from her son and his wife...they had been gone since 6:30 that evening. "Edward, our boy will be eleven in a matter of hours. Should we go pick up that gift?", 28 year old Ella Ellingsworth had said. "You're quite right sweetheart, let us go." As they put on their coats, Edward glanced over to his elderly mother. "Mum, we'll return shortly." Ella leaned forward to kiss her son on the forehead. With that, the couple had left. Time had passed, minutes hours. It was 30 minutes past noon. Grace was worried sick. At her old age, this was one of those situations where she had to keep it together.Little did she know that Edward and Ella were only stuck in traffic.Nor did she notice one tall lanky man and a equally tall muscular man standing by the kitchen's entrance. The sound of his grandmother screaming woke Sebastian instantly.He went into the kitchen to see what the commotion was. Right down the middle of the kitchen floor, was grandmother sliced in half, entrails all over the place. Sebastian,still having no idea what the hell he was looking at, just gaped in horror at the two tall man standing over his grandmother.Weather man has something weird attached to his arm almost like it was in his skin or apart of his body all together. "Hello kid we are the toy makers." The one with the blade arm announced." We look for young children,special children to become our new subjects." The much bigger man had pinned Sebastian to the floor while the tall lanky one approach him with his blade ready to cut." This may hurt a bit young lad, but I'll be worthwhile once over." The men had shaved all of Sebastian's hair, sexually violated him, cut his skin open and replaced his veins and everything else with wires and mechanics. In fact, the only human thing they left on him was his teeth, his brain, and the remainder of his human skin. Lastly...his heart replaced with a red crystal bearing a black pentagram on it. It linked with all the wiring in his body, keeping him alive. Sebastian was as realistic as a ventriloquist puppet. His size rivaled that of a gigantic teddy bear. The men were pleased. They decided to show him the rest of the world. The only problem was they wanted him to have a voice box, but whenever they'd gave him a voice box, Sebastian would remain silent. The men decided to make copies of puppets resembling Sebastian and sell them all around the world. For more than a century, no one even looked at Sebastian, for he was the original in stock. His design disturbed any young child, forcing them to favor his least creepy copies. In December of 2006, 10 year old Mike Hatchet, a foreign foster kid living in Japan, notices Sebastian...the original Sebastian sitting on a shelf in a toy store. "A-are you sure you want this one young man? I heard this one is broken." The store clerk asked hesitantly. Mike smiled and simply just nodded. " I know someone back home who would love this."With that...Sebastian was purchased... Even though he was decomposed into pieces in reality, Sebastian still rots in hell with his malicious partner, Lenalee Yamanaka...The White Locust... ~ Kido The Playground Slasher StAy CrEePy Copyright 2015. Dark Star Press. All Rights Reserved. Category:Legacy killers Category:Silent Killers